


Unlike Most You Don’t Miss A Thing

by NotMyRealm221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, House Parties, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Moving, New Friends, New School, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Senior year, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyRealm221/pseuds/NotMyRealm221
Summary: Thor didn’t know what to expect when they moved, orwoth his new school. One thing he definitely didn’t expect, was Loki Laufeyson. An infamous boy in town, with a painful past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimaru/gifts).



  

>   _Little ghost, you're listening_  
>  _Unlike most you don’t miss a thing_  
>  _You see the truth_  
>  _I walk the halls invisibly_  
>  _I climb the walls, no one sees me_  
>  _No one but you_
> 
> _You’ve always loved the strange birds_  
>  _Now I want to fly into your world_  
>  _I want to be heard_  
>  _My wounded wings still beating_  
>  _You’ve always loved the stranger inside…_  
>  _Me, ugly pretty_

  

_< ^>_

The last time Thor had switched schools, he was ten. But now he’s seventeen, and he has to switch schools again. It didn’t make any sense to him, why take him out and put him in a new school for his senior year? Why not let him graduate with his friends, instead of with a bunch of strangers?

But eventually, Thor got over it. At least it’s the middle of summer break, he won’t have to rush. The new house was cool, and his room is much bigger than his old one back home.

Thor’s father Odin, is a retired high school teacher, while his mom Frigga, is a lawyer. Thor wanted to become a pro football player, but he broke his leg in two places during a game, when he was fourteen. That ended football for him and now, he doesn’t know what he wants to do.

<^>

One day while walking home from a run, he was passing by a park, when he heard someone yell “Whoa, look out!” And when he looked, he saw a Frisbee flying right at him. He managed to catch it in time, right before it hit him in the face, and looked up. He saw two guys jogging over to him.

One of them, a short brunette, said “Hey, sorry about that. Wanna play?”

The blond raised an eyebrow, but thought for a minute. After narrowly escaping what could have been a horrific death by frisbee, he gets asked to play with the plastic murder toy, by two complete strangers. Thor nodded and said “Sure, what the hell?”

The brunette said “Cool. I’m Tony, this is Clint.” Pointing at a blond over to the side.

Clint waved and said “Yo.”

The blond nodded and said “Thor. Nice to meet you.”

<^>

After awhile of tossing the frisbee around with them, they sat down at one of the picnic tables, and talked. Clint asked “When did you move in?”

Thor said “Couple weeks ago...After my dad retired, he decided we should move out of the city, stay somewhere better. It just sucks, cause all my friends were there.”

Tony nodded and said “Yeah, I feel ya. But hey, you got two new ones if you want.”

Thor smiled and said “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Tony said “Cool, cause we’re hanging out tomorrow night. There’s a party going on at Brock Rumlows. He’s Mister Douchebag Superstar, but he throws great parties. I’d say, almost as good as mine...Buuut, not likely, for I am the god of parties around here.”

The blond nodded and asked “Do you think we’ll be able to get in?”

Clint chuckled and said “Yeah. Especially since everyone knows Tony’s parents are loaded. Brock’s been to almost every party Tony’s had since Sophomore year. We’ll be fine.”

Thor nodded and said “Okay. Hey, I gotta go-“

Tony said “Well hold your horses there, handsome, we might need your number, ya know.”

Thor nodded and said “Oh, right.” After giving them his number, and him getting theirs, Tony said “Text is your address, we’ll pick you up at 9:45.”

<^>

When he got home, his dad was watching TV in the living room. Odin looked up at him and said “Hey son. How was your run?”

The younger man said “Good. While I was on my way back, I tossed a frisbee around with a couple guys who go to my school. They invited me over to a party tomorrow night.”

“Really? At whose house?”

Thor shrugged and said “Some guy who goes to the school. Is it okay?”

The older man nodded and said “Of course. But remember the rules.”

The younger man nodded and said “Check in every hour, no drinking, I know, dad.”

Odin nodded and said “I know, but I was a teenager, and I said the same thing to my dad...And if anything were to happen, just call us, and we’ll come get you.”

Thor nodded and said “I know.”

They sat in silent for a few minutes, eyes fixed on the TV, before Odin asked “When are you friends coming to pick you up?”

“9:45. I’m gonna go shower, when’s mom coming home?”

Odin shrugged and said “Not sure. There’s leftovers in the fridge.”

<^>

Thor had texted them his address, and the next evening, Thor got ready. It took him forever to figure out what to wear, since he won’t know anyone there but Tony and Clint.

At 10:15, Clint called him and said “Sorry for being late, Tony takes forever to get ready.”

Tony said “Barton, you gotta understand my position, here. Perfection takes time. This shit doesn’t just happen, it’s not just _poof! perfection!_  It requires time and effort. Now Thor, get your ass out here, we’re pulling up to your street.”

<^>

When they got to Brock’s house, the house was crowded. Thor could feel eyes on him, and it was making him uneasy. He usually doesn’t mind, he doesn’t have any problems with low self esteem. But since he’s new, he feels awkward, and out of place.

Brock’s house was big, so having more room to move, might help him feel better. He’s a little claustrophobic. when they got inside, Tony turned to him and asked “You want a drink?!” Yelling over the music.

Clint yelled “Beer!”

Thor yelled “Water bottle! Completely unopened!”

Tony snorted and said “Alright! I’ll be right back, but if you leave, text me!”

They nodded and Clint said “I gotta get outside man! I’ve got hearing aids!” Thor nodded, and they quickly weaved through the crowd. Escaping the DeadMau5 that was blaring throughout the house, they finally made it out to the backyard.

Clint groaned and said “Fuck...I have a feeling I’ll be out here all night, unless those fuckers can turn it down.”

Thor gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the shoulder. “Well if that happens, I’ll be here with you, buddy.”

Clint smiled and said “Yeah. But once Tony gets back with out stuff, we won’t see him again for awhile. I’m used to that.”

Thor nodded and they sat down, watching everyone outside. People were dancing, talking, laughing, and some were even swimming in the built in pool. Tony came back with their drinks and Tony said “I’m back, now the fun can really start. Jesus Christ, I didn’t think I’d make it out alive. ran into the Douche King, and you’ll never guess who I saw with him!”

“Who?”

“Loki Laufeyson.”

Clint’s eyes went wide, and he asked “God, again?! You’d think they’d have given up by now.”

Tony nodded and said “I know. Oh look, there’s Brock now.” Pointing over near the pool.

Thor looked at both of them confused, and Tony said “Oh Thor, honey, I’m sorry. I forgot you’re new. Okay, so, Loki is in our grade, and he’s got a...Reputation. And by that, I mean he’s boned about half the guys in our class.

And Brock is the only “relationship” that Loki has had, that’s lasted more than a month. But they’ve been on and off a since Junior year, and apparently, they’re together again.”

Thor nodded and Clint said “Oh come on Tony, give him a break. Loki’s been through a lot.”

Tony nodded and said “Yeah, but still. You can’t always fix your problems by fucking everything that walks on two legs. I would know.”

Thor looked up and asked “What happened to Loki?”

Clint sighed and said “A lot, man...His brother drowned in an accident when he was little, his parents fought all the time, I think his mom killed himself. His dads always working...It’s rough, man.”

Tony nodded and said “Well he seems to be dealing with it pretty well. People can move on, ya know.”

<^>

They’ve been in the same place for over an hour, and to Clint’s surprise, Tony stayed with them. They were talking and laughing, and Thor kept to his water. When Tony asked Thor if he wanted to dance, the blond politely declined. Tony shrugged and said “Suit yourself, but I’m going. Later bitches!”

They laughed and watched as Tony went off to the crowd of dancers. A few girls came up and asked him to dance, and the same with Clint, and they agreed. While eagerly dragging Thor off to dance, the blond heard fighting, and when he looked over, he saw that Brock guy arguing with someone.

He was fighting with someone taller and leaner, with long black hair, pale skin, and wearing all black. This must be Loki. People were looking at them, and Thor watched as the slighter man shoved Brock back, before storming off.

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. When he saw Loki’s face, he felt chills going down his spine. He was beautiful. And after what Clint told him, he can’t begin to imagine what this angel has gone through.

When he realized the slighter man was coming his way, Thor froze, not thinking about the girls. Suddenly green eyes looked up at met his, but Loki didn’t stop. They stared at each other for a minute before Loki looked away, walking past him.


	2. Chapter 2

After the party, Thor spent more time with Tony and Clint, and he couldn’t stop seeing Loki in his head. One day while Tony was hanging out at Thor’s house, Tony was looking for some chips.

Thor walked in on him, seeing the shorter man struggling to reach them, they were on the highest shelf. The blond chuckled and asked “Need some help?”

Tony groaned and asked “Please?” Before Thor went over to him. He grabbed them off the shelf and handed them to him.

Tony said “You’re a god.” Before going over to the fridge. He opened the freezer part and groaned. “You don’t have any ice cream!”

The blond nodded and said “I realize that.”

Tony turned around and pouted. “Can you go get me some?”

Thor frowned and said “No. You got chips.”

The shorter man said “I know, but I want ice cream and chips. Come on, I’ll give you money. You won’t have to pay me back, pleeaassee?”

Thor sighed and said “Fine. What kind do you want?”

“Ben & Jerry’s Brownie Batter Core. Thank you!”

<^>

Thor stopped off at the grocery store closest to his house, and searched for the ice cream aisle. Thankfully they had two left of that one, so Thor decided ‘what the hell?’ And got the other one for himself.

As soon as he closed the freezer door, he saw Loki’s reflection behind him. The blond turned around and Loki smiled. “Hi.”

Thor said “Hey...How are you?”

The slighter man said “Good.” Then his eyes fell down to the pints of ice cream in his arm, and asked “Craving ice cream?”

The blond nodded and said “Yeah, my friend wanted some, and I figured why not?”

Loki smiled and said “I know the feeling. You’re new here.”

Thor nodded and asked “What gave it away?”

He watched as Loki gave him a slow once over, before those green eyes finally came back to his. “Because I couldn’t forget someone like you. And I think I would’ve fucked you by now, but I haven’t, so there’s that too.”

Thor could feel himself blushing, even more when he started picturing it, but cleared his throat and looked away. The slighter man chuckled and said “I’m sorry, that was pretty forward.”

The blond shook his head and said “No, it’s alright. I’m uh, I’m flattered.”

He saw a mischievous grin spread across the slighter man’s face, before Loki asked “What’s your name?”

“Thor.”

Loki nodded and said “Well then Thor, did you have fun at the party?”

Thor nodded and said “Yeah.”

“And your friends with Tony Stark?”

“Yep. You know him?”

Loki nodded and said “Yep. I’ve been to a few of his parties before. He’s alright.”

The larger man nodded and asked “Where’s uh, where’s Brock?”

Loki’s smile disappeared, and he rolled his eyes. “At home. Like I care.”

“Not that it’s any of my business, and that I don’t know you, but you guy’s having problems?”

Loki nodded and sighed. “Yes. He’s an ass, he freaked out when I showed up late, and when he saw me talking to one of my friends.” the slighter man shook his head and said “So he and I started fighting, I shoved him, walked past you, and left the party.”

Thor nodded and asked “Did you guys break up?”

“Not yet, but I should...I don’t know why I even bother with him anymore...I guess I just must be a masochist.” Loki shrugged and smiled “I gotta go. I’ll see you around, okay?”

The blond nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

Loki turned and started walking away, when he stopped. He turned around and walked back up to the blond, asking “Actually, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?”

Thor raised an eyebrow and asked “Um...I-I’m not sure..”

Loki nodded and asked “What about this weekend? I would try to do it during the week, but apparently a lot of my coworkers are lazy as fuck, so I get to cover their shifts, and I’ll be exhausted. Is this weekend alright?”

Thor didn’t know what to say. After seeing him once at a party, and having a conversation with him, Loki’s asking him to hang out. He slighter man said “If you don’t want to, I understand-“

“Sure.”

Loki looked at him surprised, and then smiled “Really?”

“Yeah, sounds like it could be fun...Unless Brock-“

“Don’t worry about him, Brock and I are done for good this time. Can I get your number?”

Thor nodded and said “Sure.”

After Thor gave Loki his number, Loki smiled and said “Great. I’ll text you later, so you can save your ice cream. Bye Thor.”

Thor said “Bye.” And watched as Loki walked away, looking back at him before rounding the corner into another aisle.

<^>

Thor hurried home to save the ice cream, and when he got back, he immediately put them in the freezer. Tony said “Thank freaking God, what took you so long??”

“Sorry, I got back as soon as I could. I ran into Loki at the store.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and asked “Really?”

“Yeah.” Thor pulled a bottle of water out from the fridge part, and turned, his back facing Tony.

“And? Are you not gonna tell me what happened? Come on man, I need details!”

Thor sighed, turning back around to face him. He shrugged and said “We just talked. We talked about the party, he talked about how he’s done with Brock, and then, well...It appears he and I will be hanging out this weekend.”

The shorter man’s eyes went wide and he asked “Wait, _what?!_ You’re hanging out with Loki Laufeyson this weekend?!”

The blond said “Yes, why are you making such a big deal about it?!”

Tony chuckled and asked “Have you forgotten about what I told you at the party? Loki Laufeyson doesn’t just _“hang out”_ with anyone, he just checks people off his _‘To Do’_ list! And now, you’re up buddy boy!”

Thor shook his head and said “We’re just hanging out Tony, it’s no big deal.”

The shorter man gave him a look, and then shrugged. “Okay. Well, at least tell me you’re gonna tell me all about it afterwords??”

The blond shook his head and said “Alright, fine.”

Tony smiled and said “Thank you. Where’s my ice cream?”

“In the freezer, give it a little time.”

Tony groaned and said “Fine.” Then he looked back at the blond and shook his head. “You are a lucky man, Thor...I’d watch out if I were you. I hear he’s got a at blackbelt in sucking cock.”

<^>

When Loki got home from the store, he couldn’t stop smiling. He went up to his room to change, when his phone started ringing. He sighed when he saw it was Brock, and answered. “What do you want, Brock?”

“Where are you?”

“I just got home from the store, I gotta change.”

Brock said “ _Noooo_ come over!”

Loki sighed and said “No.”

“No?”

Rolling his eyes, Loki said “You know, the opposite of yes?”

“Come on Loki. I said I was sorry a million times, when are you gonna forgive me, huh?”

The slighter man said “I do forgive you Brock, but I’m not coming over. I’m done.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means, I’m finished with you. I’m sick of this Brock, I can’t taken it anymore. I’m done. We’re over, I’m moving on. As a matter of fact, I’ve made plans for this weekend.”

“Oh yeah? With who?”

“Yeah. And it’s none of your business.”

Brock said “You better not be fucking with me Loki, cause it’s not funny. Get your ass over here now!”

Loki said “Well sorry sweetie, but I’m not joking. So if you’re itty bitty brain has processed the words I’ve said, then great! If not, well, it’s not my problem anymore now, is it?”

_“Loki!”_

Loki said “Goodbye Brock.” And hung up. He smiled and tossed his phone on his bed, now feeling a thousand times happier.

After Loki changed out of his clothes, he dropped down onto his back, and fell back onto his back. Every time he and Brock broke up, Loki would end up going g right back to Brock and it’s been a never ending cycle.

At first he thought it was because Brock was good in bed, but then he realized a tiny part of him wanted them to actually work out. But he now realizes it’ll never get better for them, but now it’s over. And now, he closed his eyes and started thinking about Thor, wishing the week would go by faster.

<^>

Later that night, Thor was in his room watching a movie, when his phone starts ringing. He didn’t recognize the number, but answered it. “Hello?”

“Hey Thor, it’s Loki.”

The blond said “Oh hey, what’s up?”

Loki sighed and said “Brock and I are finished. I feel great, like I should throw a party or something.”

The blond laughed and said “That’s good.

“Yeah. Sooo what do you feel like doing this weekend?”

Thor sighed and said “I don’t know...Do you have anything in mind?”

Loki smiled on the other end and said “Yeah, but I wanted to know if you thought of anything.”

“Not yet, but uh, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay. Just let me know when you do. Bye Thor.”

Thor said “Bye Loki.” And Loki hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend came faster than Thor thought. He and Loki decided to go see a movie, and then maybe go eat afterwards. Thor had offered to pick Loki up, but Loki insisted he’ll pick the blond up, saying it was no trouble.

Ten minutes before Loki was supposed to pick him up, Thor got a text from him, saying he was here. He even honked a couple of times. Thor said bye to his mom and dad and headed outside, seeing a black car sitting in his driveway. He walked over to the passengers side and got in, saying “Hey.”

He buckled his seatbelt and Loki smiled. “Hi. Ready?”

The blond nodded and said “Yep. What movie are we seeing again?”

The slighter man grinned and said “ _Annabelle: Creation_. My friend watched it the other day, and she said it was way better than the first one.”

<^>

On the way to the theater, they were silent, save for some Metallica playing on the radio. Thor eventually broke the silence by clearing his throat, asking “You uh, you like Metallica?”

Loki smiled and nodded “Yeah. It’s my dads favorite band, he introduced me and my brother to all his music. But Metallica’s my favorite.”

“What’s your favorite song?”

“By them or in general?”

The blond shrugged and said “Both, I guess.”

“ _Until It Sleeps_ , is both my favorite Metallica song, and my favorite song in general. I must’ve listened to it a million times by now. Have you heard that one?”

The blond thought for a minute, before shaking his head. “I can’t remember if I have, it’s been awhile.”

The slighter man said “Well you should listen to it, it’s great. This first time I heard it, I actually cried.”

Thor looked at him confused and asked “Why?”

Loki chuckled and said “I don’t know, I just did. What’s your favorite song?”

Thor sighed and said “That’s a really tough one...Well I know my favorite Metallica one is _Wherever I May Roam_.”

The slighter man looked over at him for a minute and grinned. “No way.” Before putting his eyes back on the road.

The larger man nodded and said “I’m serious!”

Loki shook his head, smile still there, and said “Wow...I’m starting to like you.”

<^>

Loki was right, the movie was far better than the first, it made him jump a few times. The slighter man fought to contain his giggles when that would happen, and so did Thor.

After the movie, they went to some diner and ate in silence for awhile. Then Loki asked “So, what do you think of the place so far?”

The blond looked up from his plate and said “I like it. It just always feels weird being the new person.”

Loki nodded and said “I know the feeling. But by the time school starts up again, who knows? You could have plenty of friends by then.”

Thor nodded and said “Yeah...What about you? How long have you been here?”

The slighter man said “Since fourth grade. It’s alright here, but boring most of the time. Save for parties and such.”

The blond nodded and they went back to eating. Eventually, Loki asked “So, how did you become friends with Tony Stark?”

“Well, I was walking home from a run, and I was passing the park. While I was walking, someone warned me about a Frisbee coming right for my face, I caught it, and that’s how I met Tony and Clint. I tossed it around with them for awhile, and then they invited me to the party.”

Loki nodded and said “Interesting. And you are aware of the Starks... _Financial situation?_ ”

The larger man nodded and said “Yeah, I’m aware. What, you think I’m only friends with Tony is because his parents are loaded?”

Loki shook his head and said “No, but I’m sure that’s why a lot of people are his friends. I’m just wondering if you were one of those people.”

The blond shook his head and said “Then those aren’t real friends, and I’m not like that. I’m friends with Tony because I want to be, money doesn’t have a damn thing to do with it.”

Loki studied him for a minute, and Thor refused to look down, until Loki smiled. He nodded and said “I believe you.”

<^>

When they left the diner, they got back in the car, and Loki asked “Hey, can we just sit here for awhile?”

The blond looked over at him, and Thor asked “What?”

Loki chuckled and said “I like to sit in my car and talk with my friends...And right now, I just feel like sitting here and talking with you, if that’s okay?”

Thor immediately thought back to what Tony told him, but quickly put it out of his mind, and said “Yeah, sure.”

The slighter man smiled, and they stayed put. Loki looked over at the blond and asked “So has Stark told you about my reputation?”

“Hmm?”

Loki smiled and said “You heard me. I’m a world class liar Thor, I would know if I’m being lied to...Not that I lie all the time, but when I do, I’m amazing at it...Among other things. Plus Stark is a talker, I’m sure he wouldn’t have let you go too long without being informed of the schools most famous whore.”

Thor shook his head and said “He told me. But I don’t think you’re a whore.”

Loki chuckled and said “Thor, I know I am one. I’ve fucked probably half of the guys in our class, even ones who were taken, because I didn’t give a fuck. Instead of using drugs and alcohol to solve my problems, I’ve found sex to be much better for that...But clearly, it isn’t helping me any, and neither did therapy.”

The blond shook his head and said “I still don’t think you are one. I don’t care about that. Clint, he...He told me about some of the stuff that happened to you...The bad stuff.”

For a split second, Thor could see Loki’s face start to change, but the slighter man just smiled and asked “Like what, specifically? There’s been so much, it seems I’ve lost track.” Then after a minute, Loki said “Okay, how about I just take you home now-“

He went to start the car, but Thor reached out, and gently grabbed his wrist “Wait, Loki, stop.” Loki stopped, and Thor let go. He looked over at the blond and Thor said “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to invade your privacy, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

Loki stared at him for a minute, before sighing. “No, it’s alright. I’m sorry for reacting like that.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I just heard about it, but I won’t talk about it if you don’t want to. We can talk about other stuff.”

Loki smiled and said “Okay. Thank you.”

<^>

They spent the next hour just talking about anything, before Loki took him home. When they pulled up to his driveway, Loki looked over and smiled. “You’re alright, Thor. Tonight was fun.”

The blond smiled and said “Yeah, it was. We should do it again sometime, if you want.”

The slighter man nodded and said “Yeah, I’d like that. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Thor got out of the car and walked up the front door. He turned around and waved at Loki who waved back, before pulling out of the driveway.

When he got up to his room, he immediately texted Tony, saying he was home. A few minutes later, Tony called him and asked “ _So?!_ What happened?!”

Thor smiled and said “Nothing, we saw a movie, we ate, we talked, and that’s it.”

“Are you _sure_ that’s all that happened?”

The blond rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Yes Tony, that’s all that happened. Now goodnight.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun! Alright, bye.”

<^>

When Loki got home, his dad was sleeping on the couch in the living room, while a show was on. Loki crept in and turned the TV off before heading upstairs. After changing, he grabbed his earbuds from off his desk, plugged them into his phone, and scrolled through his playlist.

He found _Until It Sleeps_ and smiled a little, before pressing play. He then put the song on repeat, laid back and let James Hetfield lull him to sleep. Loki had expected things to go differently tonight, but for once, he was glad it didn’t. 


End file.
